


The Future King

by SparkleFics



Series: Rule My World [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, AU different profession, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, Oliver Queen is a prince, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleFics/pseuds/SparkleFics
Summary: Same plot as My Queen but told from Felicity's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak finds herself in a compromising position with her boss/best friend- and oh yeah- Future King Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let go of this story and this happened. And by the looks of it it might be getting more scenes...I'll be writing those and posting them as a third part of this series. :) thanks for reading. Drop a comment if you'd like. Enjoy :)

Being the chief of staff and personal assistant to future king Oliver Queen was exhausting. Regardless Felicity loved her job, sometimes it was as mundane and simple as fetching coffee for Oliver but sometimes it was so much more. She helped Oliver by guiding him, making sure he was at the right place at the right time and he valued her input so much that sometimes he went to her for guidance instead of his parents. Even if her job seemed like she was a maid, or a secretary following the prince around she knew it made a difference- because Oliver was persistent in letting her know how valuable she was to him and the kingdom.

Though technically he was her boss the boundaries between them were almost non existent. They were such good friends and had good chemistry that work often didn’t feel like work. But on the busy days Felicity felt the exhaustion gnawing at her.

Like today, Oliver’s been doing some training for when he becomes King in a couple of months, he’s been busy which means so has she. He’s asked her to prep the tub for him, which he normally would’ve asked a maid to do for him, but he claims Felicity is the only one who knows how to do it properly. He can be such a baby sometimes, Felicity thinks. Something about the amount of bath salts and the secret combination of essential oils she uses that’s his excuse.

They’re not a secret- it’s just French lavender, peach blossoms and a touch of vanilla. It’s her favorite combination because it’s aroma is so strong it lingers on him, sometimes she can smell it on his skin even on the next day.

Tonight she’s added a honey soap to make it a bubble bath. But he hasn’t showed up, totally out of character from him-at least now that they’re adults, when they were kids Oliver liked to break the rules to see if he’d get in trouble.

It makes her think he’s simply not coming. It’d be a shame to waste such a good bubble bath.  
So she went to her room and grabbed a change of underwear and her pink bath robe and headed back to Oliver’s wing of the castle.

She lit some cinnamon candles and submerged herself in the tub. The dim lighting in the room prompted her to close her eyes and achieve ultimate relaxation.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were—” Oliver’s voice cut through her peaceful state.

Her immediate response was to curse him out, which made him smirk then avert his eyes to the wall when she sank deeper into the water. But then Oliver reached over extending his arm to offer her a towel.

Without thinking twice about it Felicity, in one swift move, managed to get up and unfold the towel without flashing him. “Sorry. I didn’t think you were coming, and I’d already prepped the bath and I didn’t want it to go to waste—” She babbled nervously.

“It’s okay.” He smiled briefly at her turning up the corner of his mouth. “I’ll let you get dressed, it’s time for dinner anyways.”

“Right.” She nodded along, flushing furiously at the thought that Oliver could’ve seen her naked- because she was. “I’ll be right out.”

VVVVVVVVVVV

“Hey.” Felicity pops her head trough the bathroom door, her trusty tablet in hand. “You called for me?”

“Yeah, come on in.” Oliver signals her over to sit by the tub.

Felicity props her tablet on the vanity and drags the chair over to the tub while trying not to laugh at the sight of a grown man taking a bubble bath. “What’s up?”

“Training has been tougher than I expected.” He says as he reaches to his shoulder, digging into what looks like tough muscle.

Though her hands ache to reach over and massage his back, she resists the urge to volunteer and instead offers to schedule an appointment with the masseuse.

He’s looking at her but his eyes have glossed over, lost in space just like they do when she babbles about science. She supposes she’s finally bored him to death. To get his attention back she waves her left hand over his face. “Oliver?”

He doesn’t say anything but he yanks on her arm pulling her closer, next thing she knows Felicity’s got her face covered in bubbles. “Oliver!” She squeals out in laughter. She tries to pull away to get the bubbles off her face but Oliver pulls her even closer so she’s half leaning over him.

With one hand Oliver takes off her glasses and puts them aside. The intimacy of the act mutes her. He dips his hand into the warm water and begins to clean her face.

Instinctively Felicity leans into his touch, humming happily she closes her eyes letting the sensations take over. “Your hands are warm.”

She feels his touch as he runs his thumb along her bottom lip. “Your skin is so soft.” His voice is so soft and tender.

Felicity doesn’t dare open her eyes thinking that this can’t possibly be real, if she opens her eyes she might wake up from this dream.

She is sure that she’s definitely dreaming when Oliver says he’s going to kiss her. She smiles simply because she _knows_ this is her brain playing tricks on her.

_And then it’s happening._

Oliver presses his lips to hers, softly and almost shyly. She responds moving her lips softly over his, then it turns into something completely different. It turns wilder, hungrier.

And it’s weird that she doesn’t pull away. Oliver is her friend, who’s kissing her so passionately and she’s more than okay with it. It should be weird but it's not, it feels completely natural. If it were up to her she would get into the tub with him and make out till she couldn’t breathe anymore.

Oliver pulls her closer but she really can’t get any closer because the edge of the tub is digging into her abdomen. She groans in both pain and frustration, he breaks the kiss and stands in the tub.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Thank god he’s sporting swimming trunks. Her eyes zero in to the tent in his pants.

_Holy fucking shit!_

He is totally hard. For her? Did she do that? Is kissing her turning him on?

Felicity is too busy staring at his body to pay attention at what is going on. Next thing she knows he’s picked her up and she is now standing in the tub with him.

“Oliver, what are we doing?”

He doesn’t reply, instead he pulls her down with him into the water. “Come here.” He beckons her over.

She doesn’t even hesitate to think, she just goes with it. Wherever he leads she’ll follow. The second she’s within arm’s reach Oliver grabs her by her hips and settles her on his lap. He kisses her neck and her hands go over to the control panel on the wall and dims the lights.

Oliver’s hands roam over her body, from her hips to her back and to her neck. Always being gentle but never second guessing his movements, almost as if it were completely natural for them to be in this position. 

Felicity can’t help but grind against him. They groan and moan rocking against each other, the water sloshing around. They don’t stop until the water’s run cold. Oliver pulls the plug and helps her up and out of the tub.

It takes everything in her to keep her hands to herself when Oliver slowly peels off her dress. She’s just standing there in her undies as his eyes run over her body. She knows she’s blushing but she can’t help her body’s reaction towards him. Oliver wraps her up in a towel and begins to dry her hair, she stares at her feet until he’s done.

“You owe me new panda flats.” She remarks unsure of how to proceed from where they left off.

“Noted.” Oliver looks down at her so fondly she thinks there’s more than ‘caring’ in his eyes. He chuckles and plants a kiss on her lips then leans his forehead against hers. “I-um. Can you clear Wednesday nights from now on? I would like to spend more time with you. Like this. I mean, if you want to?”  
He steps back a little, giving her space. He looks at her without expectations or pressuring her to say yes, hoping she’ll say yes.

Like she’d say no to that?! Of course she wants to spend more time with him. “Yeah, I can totally make that happen.”

VVVVVVVVVVV

They’re in his bed. She’s naked on top of him trying to yank Oliver’s pants down. It is so inappropriate what they’re doing- _she’s sexing up the prince!_ She knows Oliver is not supposed to have sex until he’s married, but he made her come with his hands and she wants to do the same for him.

She hopes she’ll be half as good as he was because he clearly knew what he was doing. She is determined to make him come even if she’s not sure of what she is doing.

After she’s taken off his pants she licks up his ab muscles until she reaches his lips. Oliver tenses up and holds on tightly to her hips. She squeezes the tip of his cock and he moans out her name. Felicity lays completely on top of him, as she pumps him in her hand she nibbles on his earlobe. It doesn’t take much effort on her part, a couple pumps more and he’s done for. He pants harshly obviously struggling to breathe properly but he crushes her to his chest getting her all sticky with the mess on his abs.

Eventually they fall asleep but Oliver wakes her up to get them cleaned up. In the shower Felicity takes advantage of their position and tugs on his hair, it’s longer on top than it is at the sides, he looks so good with it wet and sticking to his forehead. He always looks good but with his hair like this, it reminds her of when they were kids and she had a crush on him. He used to be cute now he’s handsome and when he forgets to shave- _HOT!_

“I’m gonna need you to start buying me some condoms.” He says out of the blue.

She smiles to herself and blushes, because if he’s asking her to buy him condoms it implies that he intends to use them with her, that he wants to be with her.

Felicity chuckles at his honesty. “Okay…At least now I know what size you’re gonna need. Big ones.”

\-----End Chapter 1----


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity can't seem to keep her hands to herself.

Getting condoms for your best friend was something Felicity was not prepared for but did it anyways and managed to not get caught. She was very proud of herself. It wasn’t difficult, going out into town. She was a nobody, well no one of real importance, the media knew her as the prince's head of staff. If she got caught getting Oliver his requested items she wouldn't know how to explain herself. So she was sneaky and no one noticed, thankfully. 

But they haven’t had a chance to use them because there hasn't been time to do so. Only in the privacy of his bedroom do they hold hands and kiss each other goodnight. It's been sweet and all, but it's not enough to explore whatever it is that's between them.

Also, Felicity has noticed that they haven't made an effort to talk about it either. With just one look they're able to connect with each other and unspokenly they agree to meet in his bedroom. It's usually late at night and there's not much time they're allowed to share because of their hectic schedules.

Oliver has had a packed agenda. With the coronation approaching his parents have been constantly on him pressuring him to make choices about his future. Felicity can see how it wears him down, perhaps she’s the only one who notices. 

Felicity is there when Moira hands Oliver about a dozen dossiers of eligible bachelorettes. Oliver is meant to be married to a woman of the high society, meaning not Felicity. She’s always known that but since their shared night together the other week, Felicity hasn’t been able to stop fantasizing about what it would be like if she and Oliver were to have a real relationship.

But they can’t.

Because Oliver has other responsibilities bigger than either of them.

So Felicity remains her professional self and refrains from reacting to Oliver reading up on the women who could be his future queen. It doesn’t escape her attention that Oliver doesn’t look her way, she doesn’t blame him either. She shouldn’t be distracting him from his duties anyways.

VVVVVVVVVVV

After following him around Felicity’s had enough.

They were walking back to his room under the pretense that they were going over some details on his agenda, but honestly Felicity just wanted to get him alone so she could jump his bones. And jump she did, caught him off guard and managed to get him to lay down on the couch at the end of his bed.

She nibbled on his lips all the while commenting on how good he looked in his suits, she also included the bit about his beard making him look hot.

“Didn’t know you had a thing for beards.”

“Neither did I… but then again you make everything look sexy.”

He does. Felicity's never found a man to be sexy, but with Oliver it's a whole different story. She's never been on a date before yet here she is ready to have sex with a man she's known her entire life. It makes sense that since he was her first kiss he'd be the first guy she has sex with. Though naive, the idea is appealing to her because she knows that because they're friends that he cares about her-as a friend, and at least then it wouldn't be with a stranger. He'd understand why she's waited this long to have sex. 

It was an unconscious decision, to not date or have sex. She didn't want to plan it like everything else she did in her life, if it happened then it happened. It wasn't a big deal...but with Oliver, it feels like a big deal.

“Nothing is sexier than you in your little black dresses. And this,” he thumbs her lower lip, “your lips, they are to die for.”

She didn't know her black dresses were sexy, or that he found them sexy. They weren't, they were plain black dresses, she wore the same every day. It was her uniform, a plain black dress that fell just on her knees, it was fitted on her torso and had sleeves that went down to her elbow. No cleavege in sight, in fact it had a crew neckline that went down to her collarbones. It couldn't have been the shoes, her shoes weren't sexy. She wore flats in a daily basis, only wearing heels if they were going to a gala or something.

He found that sexy?

Ok, her lips she understood. They were full and always brightly colored.

Oliver reaches for her lips again and this time he bites down on her lower lip.

Oh God!

"Felicity." He says as he runs his hands up her thighs, the hem of her dress following his hand.

Even his voice is sexy, low and gravel-y. And good god he wants to take her clothes off.

She helps him get her dress off.

Felicity slowly takes off his suit, piece by piece until he’s as gloriously naked as she is. They make out heavily, so much so that they move over towards the bed.

Looks like they might finally get to use those condoms after all.

“Can-can we slow down a little?” Felicity asks in between ragged breaths. “I don’t mean to ruin the moment but I know where things are going- and I so want to- but I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Oliver asked leaning back a little, his hand softly caressing her belly.

“I-I-I’ve never done this before.” Felicity whispered before diving under the covers. She wasn’t ashamed about it, more nervous than anything really. Oliver speaks her name so softly Felicity is afraid he’ll change his mind about what they were doing, that he’ll ask her to leave. She doesn’t want to hear that so she doesn’t respond.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Hey, look at me.” He reaches for her face and makes her look into his eyes. “I’ve never done this before either. We can do this together.” He entwines their fingers, “I’d like to do this with you.” Oliver drops a kiss on the back of her hand.

Felicity can’t believe what he’s saying. She knows it’s true, she can see it in his eyes because he is a terrible liar. It’s surprising though. “Really?”

“Yes. Do you want to?”

Oliver always had a habit of making stupid questions.

“Yes.”

A knock on the door breaks up their intimate moment.

“Master Oliver, I’m sorry to bother you at this time but I’ve got your laundry here.”

_Mom? Oh god!_

What would she think of her daughter if Donna found her in Oliver’s bed?

Donna’s taught her to be professional and respectful of the boundaries between their personal and professional lives. Felicity bets Donna would be disappointed in her at finding her in such a compromising position.

“I’ll be there in a second Donna!” Oliver yelled back. “Go hide in the bathroom, I’ll get rid of your mother.” He had to physically remove her from his bed and escort her to the bathroom because she was so paralyzed.

She doesn’t move from the bathroom until she’s sure her mother has left Oliver’s bedroom.

“That was close.”

  
\-----End of Chapter 2----


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity shares an enlightening night with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter for a very specific reason. Mostly because it was really fun to write. Anyways...enjoy this chapter.  
> Also Happy Valentine's Day <3

Felicity should’ve gotten dressed and left his room. Go back to doing her job and forget about whatever’s been brewing between them.

But that’s not what she did.

Oliver asked her to rejoin him in bed, she couldn’t find it in her to say no, she wanted every second they could have together. They didn’t talk much, not at all really. They resumed where they left off, making out.

Naked. Together. In his bed.

They were doing this.

She was nervous about it and she told him that. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s just- what if you don’t fit in there?” Felicity knew that he would fit, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was she was nervous about it being good and enjoyable for the both of them.

Oliver grunted out a chuckle, his voice coming out low and growly like. “’Licity, it’s going to fit.” He carrssed a hand over her cheek. That was all the assurance she needed.

Oliver, bless his soul, tried to loosen her up by fingering her. It worked. Oliver seemed to know and understand her body, what made her tick. He was able to turn her on just by running his fingers up the inside of her thighs, she was a quivering mess by the time he had his fingers inside her.

“Oliver…ohh. Oh god.”

Oliver pushed a finger inside and pumped it carefully, always looking at her making sure he wasn’t hurting her. Then he pulled back and pushed in two fingers.

“Oh!”

He let her get acquainted with the sensation of being full before pumping his digits all the way in. He was working her, getting her close to the edge then he stopped.

“Don’t stop! Why’d you stop?”

Instead of answering her Oliver leans down to drop a kiss on her lips.

“Hmm Oliver.” Felicity grips his shoulders, anchoring herself to him and to this moment. 

He lines himself at her entrance as he drops kisses down her neck. “Felicity…are you ready?”

There’s no doubt in her mind that she’s ready for this. For him. And she loves that he asked instead of just ramming himself into her. It lets her know that he’s also nervous about it.

“Yeah.” She drops her hands from his shoulders and entwines her fingers with his -even though they’re still wet from being inside her- as he slowly pushes inside. There’s something in the way he’s looking at her right then and there. It makes her feel so vulnerable and in tune with his feelings. It’s a special moment for both of them, one she’s happy he’s shared with her.

Having him inside of her…it’s everything. It feels amazing, like he completes her. But then there’s also his body pressing into her, crushing her under his weight- it’s delicious. She can’t get enough of him. She wants to feel him in every part of her, deep inside. She palms his ass, urging him to pick up the pace.

“Felicity!”

“Oh god, Oliver!”

Oliver grinds down against her and hits a spot inside her that makes her eyes cross. Pleasure, pure pleasure is what it feels like when they both groan out each other’s names.

There’s a warm tingly sensation that erupts across her back when Oliver kisses her lips. “You’re amazing.”

There’s not much she’s able to say. Her mind is completely blank at the moment. All she can muster up is “Incredible.”

Oliver gets them off the bed and into the bathroom where he gets the tub ready. She notices he uses the same combination of lavender and peach blossoms she loves. Which proves that he knows how to draw his own bath, he just likes having Felicity do it for him.

After Oliver disposed of the condom, they settle in the tub, Oliver sits behind her and begins to rub her shoulders. She hums happily as his hands ease the tension off her shoulders, she slumps against his chest.

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet. Everything okay?” His voice cuts through the mellow music playing in the background. She hadn’t even noticed she was being quiet.

She was lost in her head thinking about how right, easy and natural it was to be with him. Whether it was having a conversation, working together or sharing an intimate moment like this one, it felt right. Everything between them has changed tonight, their friendship might not ever be the same but she’s okay with that. Felicity cherishes the moments they share together, even the unimportant ones, she feels the need to say something about it.

She turns in his arms and faces him. “I don’t regret a single moment that I’m with you, moments like these.”

“Come here, baby.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that they were sitting, Felicity is sure her knees would’ve turned into jell-o when he called her baby.

Oliver pecks her lips. “Neither do I. I’m grateful we could share this.”

They kiss for a while, unhurriedly savoring each other’s body and the moment.

“Stay over?”

“Oliver, you know that’s not a good idea.”

_Seriously? Did he already forget how they were almost caught by her mom not an hour ago?_

“Felicity, I just wanna wake up next to you tomorrow. Please?”

How can she say no to that? Everything that comes out of his mouth sounds so tempting especially when he looks at her that way.

“Okay.”

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Felicity wakes up and it takes her a second to remember just where she fell asleep. Oliver asked her to stay the night. They cuddled and made out until they were both so tired they fell asleep.

Oliver lies next to her, still asleep, face down into the mattress with his face facing her way. His lips were curled into a cute little pout as soft snores came out of him. 

Felicity looks over his muscled back to his impressive backside and his legs to stare at his feet, he's barefoot. She chuckles under her breath remembering how last night before going to bed Oliver put some socks on, which she found weird because he claims he never gets cold. When he was falling asleep Oliver started rubbing his feet together, slowly peeling them off. 

_"Your feet warm enough?"_

_"I don't get cold, you know that."_

_"Then why'd you put them on if you're going to take them off?"_

_"Baby, I have a thing for socks-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You love socks."_

_"It's a thing I do, I don't know why but it helps me sleep. I put them on and just before I fall asleep I take them off by rubbing them off my feet."_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, your future King Oliver Queen!"_

_"Oh! Like you don't have any weird quirks!"_

Oliver smiles with his eyes still closed as if he can sense her staring. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Good morning to you too." She joked.

Oliver opens his eyes, "Morning, honey." He leans her way to kiss her lips.

She stops him halfway, "Ew! Oliver, morning breath!"

"I want your kisses, stinky breath and all."

Oh god, she never expected him to be such a sappy charmer. 

She pecked his lips and quickly got dressed, sneaked out of his room before anyone saw her wandering around his wing of the castle in her pajamas, and went about her day like she normally would. 

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, it happened by accident and she couldn’t stop listening to Moira questioning Oliver.

“Oh my! That sounds splendid, Oliver. You’ll make and excellent father. I take it that means you’ve picked a bride.”

Felicity gulps audibly, holding her breath.

“No, mother. I have not. The women you’ve selected for me…they’re not…I don’t know.”

Felicity wants to jump for joy and do a little victory dance but then—

“Oliver, what is wrong with the bachelorettes?”

“Nothing…I’ll talk to dad about this. Maybe I’ll be the first single King Starling’s ever seen.”

That’s enough, Felicity decides and enters the room to serve the tea Oliver requested. She curtsies before Moira and begins to pour her a cup. “Sugar?” She offers knowing Moira will say yes.

“Yes, please. Thank you very much, Felicity.” Moira says with a smile.

Felicity turns to Oliver and hands him his cup-no sugar just how he likes it-, their fingers brushing in the exchange.

“Thanks, honey.” He says smiling up at her.

Her eyes widen and her cheeks pink up and she can see the moment he realizes he spoke that out loud, in front of his mother.

He recovers by cliearing his throat. “I mean, can I get some honey? I think my throat is getting a little sore.”

This man cannot lie to save his life!

“Sure, honey, coming right up.”

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

After a long hot shower Felicity is ready for bed. Except that she wants to, no, _needs_ to see Oliver before going to bed. She might have been running after him all day but she couldn’t really enjoy their time together because they were so busy. All she really wants is to hug him and lay down with him and just be.

Plus she’s debating if she should tell him that Duke Raymond asked her out to dinner. She couldn’t explain to Mr. Palmer why she wasn’t all that excited at the chance to go out with him. Mr. Palmer was a very good looking and smart young man- but he was no Oliver.  
And that’s a problem because whatever it is that she has with Oliver, it has an expiration date. It can’t go anywhere because Oliver has an obligation to the kingdom, and he can’t marry a commoner.

_And wow she’s thinking about marriage with Oliver!_

Oliver could give up his right to the throne that’s the only way they could have a future together. But she’s not sure that’s what he wants. And she would never ask him to give up the throne. It’s all they’ve ever talked about. Oliver has a lot of plans and great ideas, changes he wants to make- she could never get in the way of that.

She walks into his room, she never knocks on the door and this time is no different, and locks it behind her before plopping down on the bed next him. He’s busy reading a book, still he extends his arm so she can curl up next to him and she goes. Felicity throws an arm across his torso, her head resting against his muscled chest.

“Rough day?”Oliver asks while nuzzling her hair.

She thinks it over. It has been rough, at least on the emotional front. She’s not sure where they stand. Is there or isn’t there something more between them?

Yes, they’re friends and they always will be but she wonders if he cares for her as much as she does for him. She genuinely likes him, she might say she loves him too.

They’ve grown up together so she’s seen him go from an immature boy to the brilliant young man he is now. It’s been impressive to witness that change, she’s so proud of him. She’d hate to see him ruin his future just because …she might love him?

It’s ridiculous. So she decides she won’t tell him.

“Not really, just tired. I wanted to come see you before I go to bed.”

“You’ve been with me the entire day. Was it not enough?” Oliver says and she can practically feel him looking at her expectantly, a small smile on his face.

She looks up at him and finds that she’s right. He’s looking at her intently like he wants to devour her but also like he wants to take care of her, ease her problems away. “Not nearly.”

Oliver kisses her forehead and gives up on his book and sets it on his nightstand.

Felicity is dropping kisses on his chest and neck but he isn’t responding. When she looks up Oliver’s eyes are glazed over and distant- _really? Bored?! Again?!_

She runs a hand on his stubbly cheek, “Hey, where’d you go?”

“Nowhere.” He smiles down at her. “Get under the covers, Felicity.”

She does as he says and lays down with him, their legs tangling immediately as their lips seek each other out. Oliver takes deep pleasure into getting rid of her pajamas. Once he’s gotten her completely naked he settles her down on his lap and he begins to tease her breasts, mapping out her chest with his tongue. It feels so good when he plays with her nipples, but then she feels him underneath her. He is hard and straining against his boxers. She moans out his name and rocks against him, he groans.

“Oliver,” she sighs. “Put a condom on and _fuck me_ already!”

He reaches for the condoms she stashed in his nightstand and rips it open and rolls it on. He looks happy, amused but also very serious when he lines himself up to enter her. He grabs her hips and lowers her down on him. “Baby, I’m gonna take my time with you.” He remarks with a nip to her bottom lip.

_He can take all the time in the world._

“You deserve to be made love. This perfect body was made to be worshipped. Tonight it’s just you and me.” He says as he caresses her from her hips to her back.

The way he touches her makes her feel so sexy and beautiful. More importantly it makes her feel wanted.

“Ahhh. Oliver, oh god!”

Suddenly it’s not enough. She needs more of him, all she can get and fast as she can get it. Felicity starts rocking her hips desperately, up and down, swiveling from side to side. Oliver tries to set a rhythm but it’s useless, they’re desperate.

Feeling like she was going to fall over the edge, Felicity needed something to hold on to and ground her. She grabs his hands and entwine their fingers.

“Look at me, baby. I wanna see your eyes.”

That’s all it takes. For him to call her baby.

She looks down at him and she starts to clamp down on him.

“That’s it, baby. Look at me. I’m right here with you.”

“Oliver, I think I-I—”

“Yes!” Oliver rocks with her just as desperate as she is.

Felicity is frantic now. She leans down closer and grabs his face, locking eyes with him. He smiles up at her.

“O-O-O-li-ver! Oh god!”

“Felicity!” He grounds out when her walls squeeze him so deliciously.

She drops her lips to his as they countinue to ride out their orgasms.

After a quick shower Oliver helps her back into her pajamas. He cradles her face softly and drops sweet short kisses on her lips. “I loved waking up with you beside me but you were right. It was incredibly selfish to ask you to stay. I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“I know.” She pouts. “And for the record I wanted to stay. So you’re not the only who’s selfish.” She presses her lips to his.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, honey.” She says when she gets to the door, testing out the term of endearment on him. She likes to call him by his name but she loves it when he calls her 'baby', she wants to call him something too. And judging by the smile that spreads on his face, he likes it.

“See you, baby.” He whispers back.

  
\----End of Chapter 3---


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's got a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Oliver is my favorite Oliver.

After last night with Oliver the act of eating dinner with another man feels like a betrayal, even if she’s not interested in him. It’s disrespectful.

Saying yes was obviously a mistake but she couldn’t possibly explain to Mr. Palmer about her affair with Oliver, if you could even call it that.

Maybe she should’ve told Oliver about her date. But what if he’d gotten mad? What if he didn’t care?

Felicity thinks it over and over again but comes up with nothing. Maybe it won’t be that bad. She could have dinner with Mr. Palmer and be closed off maybe he’ll lose interest in her.

That sounds like a safe bet to Felicity.

That way no one gets hurt. Mr. Palmer doesn’t find out about her and Oliver, and Oliver won’t ever know that she went out to dinner with another man.

It _was_ a perfect plan.

“Hey, beautiful.”

Damn Oliver and his persisting ways of sweet talking her. 

His voice startled her when she was fixing up the non existent wrinkles on her dress.  
“Oliver! You scared me!” She said.

“What are you doing? And what are you wearing?”

She should just tell him now, he’s already seen her in the dress she might as well tell him what’s going on. He was eyeing her carefully, reading the situation before him, confused like he was missing something.

“Getting dressed—”

“Yeah, I see that.” He interjects and his impoliteness makes her want to roll her eyes.

“Duke Raymond of the Palms asked me out to dinner.”

“Oh.”

That’s all he’s got to say? Oh?! She’s been so anxious all day about how he’d react if and when he found out about her date with Palmer and all he’s got to say is ‘oh’.

“Yeah, I don’t know how to say ‘not interested’, but ‘I’m-kind-of-sleeping-with-the-prince’ doesn’t really roll off the tongue.” She bitterly says staring at the mirror and fixing her lipstick.

Oliver laughs dryly and stalks closer. He looks…she can’t read him in the moment but his expression is serious and controlled. He frames her face with both hands and kisses her, for the first time outside of the privacy of his room, out in the open where anyone could see them.

He is kissing her so hard, so hungrily. He tongues her intensely it’s borderline obscene. He nips at her bottom lip one last time before pulling back to look at her. “Don’t have fun with him.” Oliver growls out.

Felicity stares angrily at the floor running her fingers on the corner of her lips, trying to fix her lipstick. Even though she responded to his kiss she is furious.

Firstly, at his caveman response. It was like a dog peeing on a tree stump, marking his territory. Treating her like she’s an object or his property, that’s not okay. Secondly, at the fact that Oliver walked out without giving any sort of explanation. ‘Don’t have fun with him’ was he giving her an order or pleading her not to? She couldn’t know because he ran away like a coward.

And last but not least, she’s mad at herself because honestly it’s her fault that she’s in this mess because she’s afraid to tell Oliver how she feels. Maybe he doesn’t want to know, if he did he would’ve stayed and listened to what she had to say. But no. Instead he chose to leave her hanging

VVVVVVVVVVV

Felicity is a bit cold towards Ray, he insisted she called him that, because her emotions are all over the place thanks to Oliver. As the night goes on she lets go of that anger and is more open to Ray and his guests for the evening.

Apparently it was meant to be sort of a double date with one of the wealthiest couples in Coast City where Ray is from. The dinner is boring and mostly business.

Felicity thought her mind was playing tricks on her but now she’s sure that she’s not making things up. There’s been a man following, watching her. The man is sneaky. He’s not Oliver’s head of security for nothing. She spots him in a corner of the bar area, he’s been there all night!

 _How dare he?_ Oliver just sent his own security detail to spy on her?! The man has no limits.

Felicity tries to focus on the boring dinner when the Jones mention a business venture they want to embark on. The Jones are interested in branching out their steel factories to Starling. Felicity defaults to what she does best, coordinate. She jumps at the chance to tell them who she is and how she can help, or how can Prince Queen help them. They are ecstatic, so much so that they make an appointment for the next morning to meet with Oliver and talk business.

After a while the Jones excuse themselves to go to a gala where they’re being honored.

So now it’s just Felicity and Ray in a quiet private table at Starling’s finest restaurant.  
Ray smiles at her from across the table. “Can I be honest here?”

“Sure.” She nods her head.

“I’m really happy I asked you out. We’ve run into each other a lot the last few years, at benefits and balls.”

_Really?_

She hadn’t even noticed. It makes her feel so guilty because she’s been wasting this man’s time all night. She needs to set him straight because right now it sounds like he wants to ask her out on another date.

“My fiancé died three years ago- brain aneurism.” He keeps going.

“Oh, that’s really sad. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks, it’s been hard but I think I’ve made my peace with her passing. It’s just that my family and my friends, they’ve been concerned about me and lately they’ve been pushing me to get back into dating. And I know I’m not ready, but I’ve seen you around with Prince Oliver and I—"

“Ray, you seem like a great guy—” she decided to stop his roll right there.

“It's okay, I know you don’t want to date me.” He interrupts her.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, I asked you out because... well you're _you_. Charming, beautiful, smart, like my Anna. I've had a great time with you, though I'm not ready to start dating again. I just needed to get my family off my back. I'm so sorry, that sounds really bad now that I've said it out loud."

"No, it's okay. I cam understand that. But what were you going to say about Oliver and I?"

"I thought you and Queen...you know. Been sneaking around, star crossed lovers?"

" _No_. What? No. That's crazy. He's my boss. I mean he's also my friend, I love him. I mean not _love_ love him. Please stop me!"

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Ray chuckles as he escorts her back to the castle, apparently she was really funny. “Felicity Smoak, thank you for tonight, it was enlightening.” He clears his throat before continuing, “I’d say it was a learning experience.”

“Really, what did you learn?”

“That no one will ever replace Anna. That I can and deserve to be happy even if she’s not by my side anymore…So you didn’t waste my time. Thank you, Felicity. I hope I didn't waste yours.”

"You didn't. Tonight was enlightening for me as well. Thanks for dinner, Ray." She said as she hugged him goodbye.

It's around midnight when they get to the castle, she's so tired and thinking about her long day ahead makes her wanna jump straight into bed. But first, a shower.

She starts reflecting on her failed date. It wasn’t all that bad. Ray was a great guy, good conversationalist and really smart. Plus, he was vulnerable and open with her about his story. It’s a shame she’s not interested but she’s also glad that it wasn’t really a date.

It was also a learning experience for her. She learned that -even mad at Oliver- she loves him, that she’s in love with him.

_She loves him._

She’ll tell him in the morning though. She wants to make him sweat it out for sending his bodyguard to spy on her. Because she knows that he knows better than that. Oliver knows her, of course he’ll expect her to be mad, in fact he might be up this late waiting for her to get home.

She’s not gonna let him get away with it, telling her what to do, just because she loves him? No sir.

But not tonight. She’ll do it in the morning

\---END OF CHAPTER 4---


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! :D

Felicity might love Oliver but _does_ he love her?

She hadn’t given it much thought, but confessing her feelings to him might be a little extreme considering that she had no idea if Oliver felt the same way about her. He might have sent his bodyguard to spy on her but that didn't mean he was in love with her.

Maybe this has been all in her head, what if he actually- Felicity doesn’t let herself finish that thought. She should focus on lecturing him about what he did and how he did it. She’s supposed to be mad at him.

Focusing on the bad side of her emotions, Felicity heads over to Oliver’s room. She doesn’t even wait for him to get ready, he has a lot on his agenda and she’s not gonna let him be late to any of his meetings today.

She bursts into the bathroom where they’ve shared their most intimate moments. The anger that comes out with her voice is a natural reaction at seeing him, it comes from the frustration of loving a man she cannot have.

“I have never cared that you’re next in line for the throne. And I’ve never had any issues with taking orders from you, I accepted this job when you offered it to me. But last night you crossed a line.”

“Felicity—” Oliver tries to make his case, as if he had a chance.

She moves from her spot by the door and steps right in front of him, with squared shoulders and her head held high- demanding attention and respect. “No! Don’t ‘Felicity’ me.” She mocks him. “I’m talking and you’re listening!”

“What you did last night was out of line. We’re friends- who happen to have _insane_ chemistry and sex- but that doesn’t give you the right to tell me what I’m allowed to do or not to do.” She pokes his naked chest pointedly. “First, you kiss me like _that_ , then you tell me not to have fun on my date. You proceed to leave my room without any explanation. And then you have the audacity to send your security detail to spy on me!”

He grabs her face and kisses her the exact same way he did the night before. But she pushes him off.

“Can I talk now?” He asks, she only nods her head as she avoids his gaze by staring at his neck.

“I apologize for upsetting you. I only meant to keep you safe, that’s why I sent Diggle to look out for you.” He grabs her chin and tips her face so she’s looking at him. “I apologize for getting jealous, I however won’t ever apologize for kissing you.” He proves his point by leaning down and dropping a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She shivers in response.

“Felicity, I want to be clear on something. You and I- it’s not just sex for me.”

She groans and walks out to his room, he follows. “You _can’t_ say things like that. How am I supposed to get on with my life knowing that I can’t have you? You don’t know how much it kills me that I love you, that we can’t have a future together. How am I supposed to accept that?” She huffs out, her voice trembling a little at the end, she didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. It sort of came out without her permission. She takes a seat on the couch at the end of his bed.

“You don’t.” He kneels in front of her. “Felicity, I love you, for about a million reasons.”

_He does?!_

“One of them being that you don’t just accept things. ‘You fight for the things that matter’ you taught me that.”

“That’s sweet, Oliver, but that doesn’t change anything. We still can’t be together."

“Actually, we can.” She stares dumbfounded as Oliver gets up and goes to his bedside table. He grabs something from the drawer and walks back to her, resuming his position at her feet. “I talked to my father about him making an exception for me, for us. I didn’t even need to ask, he’d already changed the law for me, and our future generations. I can marry whoever I want. But there is only one girl- woman, I want. Need by my side.”

_He did this?_

With shaky hands Felicity grabs his face and leans down to brush her lips to his forehead. Tears spill from her eyes as Oliver keeps talking and presents her with a little green velvet box.

_Wait, what’s happening? Did he really mean—_

“Felicity Megan Smoak, my best friend, my everything, my always. Will you grant me, and the Starling Kingdom, the honor to be my wife? Will you be my Queen?”

_He did. He loves her and wants her!_

Felicity cries freely now. Unable to control herself, she jumps down from the couch and kneels with him. She doesn’t say anything, just cries as she hugs him. Burying her head in his chest her tears continue to spill so he hugs her tighter to him cradling her head with one hand.

She’s never felt happier than she does right now. Safely in between Oliver’s arms, their feelings out in the open and reciprocated. She wants to say yes but she can’t find her voice when she does it comes out as a whisper.

Oliver has a smile so big his cute cheek dimple is showing and his eyes shine with tears. He pulls back to slide the ring on her finger. It’s her turn now to console him, she brushes a few tears away. “I love you so much, Oliver. You make me feel so happy and complete.” She strokes his beard-he’d been growing it for her- and presses her lips against his.

VVVVVVVVVV

  
Oliver and Felicity never make it to breakfast because they’re too busy making love.  
Afterwards they lay in bed running their hands up each other’s body with a new sense of belonging. They’re enjoying themselves in a post-coital bliss full of warmth, happiness and love. Felicity lays facedown, naked on his chest humming while Oliver runs his fingers through her hair.

They discuss her date and she tells him about the Jones and their ten o’clock meeting. They rush out of bed to grab breakfast and carry on with their day. Except today they walk out of his room holding hands.

VVVVVVVVVVV

When Felicity joins the royal family for dinner no one is really surprised. She figures that they think that since Oliver's so busy he needs her by his side at all times now. It's Robert Queen's stare and small smile that makes her feel welcome. She's always felt at home with the Queens but now she feels like she _belongs_ there. 

Felicity fights the urge to hide the heavy ring on her finger. The whole point of her being here is to tell Robert and Moira about their engagement. Or well, really to inform Moira and Thea since Robert already knows because he was the one who changed the rules for Oliver. 

Oliver speaks up after the second course has been brought to the table. "Mother, I have some news I think you'll like... I've found the perfect bachelorette."

"Did you now?" Moira asks looking hopeful.

"I did." He nods his head, tying to school his demeanor but a smile escapes him. "I intend to marry her."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I guess who it is?" Thea asks from across the table looking excited at the premise. 

"You can try, Speedy." Oliver teases. 

Felicity sits there in silence while Thea tries to come up with an answer. 

"I hope it's not that brunette woman that always dresses in black. The Italian one! What's her name, Ollie?"

"Helena Bertinelli?" Felicity offers and Thea nods her head pointedly. 

"No, Speedy. Not her." Oliver chuckles and stretches his arm across the back of Felicity's chair. 

"Okay, good—Felicity are you wearing my grandma's ring?"

Felicity turns to Oliver and stares at him. "It was your grandmother's ring?"

Oliver smiles proudly at her. "Yes."

And now Thea's confused. "Ollie! What's going on?!"

"Thea Dearden Queen! No shouting at the dinner table." Moira reprimands. "Now, let your brother explain. Go on, dear."

"I've asked Felicity to marry me. She said yes." Oliver says plainly.

Felicity turns to look at Robert and Moira, they smile proudly at her. Meanwhile Thea is freaking out with excitement. Moira lets Thea shout.

"Oh my gosh!! Does your mom know?!" Thea asks Felicity. 

"We haven't had a chance to talk to her yet." Felicity explains. "We wanted to tell you guys first."

"Well I think your mom will be almost as excited as I am. You two are going to have beautiful babies— no offense Ollie, but I hope they come out looking like Felicity."

_Kids_. They haven't breached the subject, but Felicity has always known Oliver wants to have kids. And so does she. The idea of a tiny human that looks like her and Oliver melts her heart. 

"None taken." Oliver says. 

"Thea, Oliver and Felicity are still rather young. They still have time to think about kids." Robert interjects. "No pressure on you two."

Felicity looks at Oliver to find him already smiling at her. His eyes sparkle with hope and happiness. And love. So much love.

He reaches for her hand and squeezes it. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." She whispers.

Felicity's never been happier. Especially when Oliver leans over and plants a kiss on her cheek. 

They don't have to hide anymore. She can't wait to see what the future holds for them.

\----The End--- 


End file.
